Interactions William x Grell
by FaustianMoon
Summary: Grell Sutcliff yet again has been hounding after Sebastian Michaelis, much to William T. Spears' dislike. Truth be told, William turns out to be quite the jealous man...


**Author's Note:**

This fanifction is closely based on an RP I did with the lovely Miss CreativeSoul15 on dA. She took up the role of William, and did quite the lovely job! She made me only happier when she admired my version of Grell, saying he was played very well, which I hope you think so too!

Pardon any typos or unnecessary punctuation, the Word was being wonky ^^;

* * *

Grell whined softly as his icy co-worker dragged him away from the demonic butler he had such a liking for. That handsome figure of Sebastian's was now slowly fading into a dark blur, until out of site. "W-will!" he piped up, reaching in vain for his 'toy' "Let go! You're going to get wrinkled in my vest and I just had it cleaned!" A gloved hand on the Red Reaper grasped ' wrist, trying to pry the strong hand away

Will cleared his throat. Grell was with that Demon again? Honestly, he always went and saw him.."What? Didn't I tell you you shouldn't be associating with that scum! You have work to work on, remember?" Will scoffed.

The Red Reaper continued to try and work his way out of Will's grip and take back his precious scythe. "I finished for the day!" the redhead whined, taking out his ledger and flailing it at his other. "So I took the rest of the day to see Sebas-chan!"

Will felt an all too familiar frown tugging on his lips, and a scowl form on his creased forehead. This redhead simply did not give up on the stupid demon. He reached out at the sleeve on Grell's arm again and held a firm grip. " I don't think your quite finished. I have something for you to work on back at the office." William pulled on his hair effectively dragging him and his beloved death scythe along the ground, back to William's office.

A soft groan pushed through Grell's lips as he was used more like a mop across the very clean tiles in the Shinigami vicinity. He folded his arms over his chest as his more professional co-worker dragged him into his office for, to be honest, the third time that week.

Once Will entered the Shinigami's work place he and the other workers didn't mind the scene of him dragging Grell across the tiles to his office, for they have seen this happen many times, probably for another one of Grell's sure to be scoldings and a possible disposal of his death scythe again.

"Don't take my baby away _again_, Will!" The Red Reaper exclaimed, arms outstretched in a whiny plead. He loved his death scythe. It was just so marvelous...always helping Grell see his most favorite color in full bloom...it was perfect. His..."Please!" he whined, now trying to claw away from the annoyed William.

"You're always so whiny, you know that?" Will told Grell as he took his Beloved 'Scythe' away from him. "You should learn to use a more indoor type of voice." He saw the plead in Grell's face, and the slight pout of those pink lips as well. He almost felt himself soften up a bit, but decided against it. He wasn't going to let up. He was going to teach the disobedient Shinigami a lesson.

"Not!" he yelped as his precious item was taken from him yet again. "It's not fair! I didn't even cut up that many people while I was out! One! Two or five tops!" he objected, though he was only getting himself into more trouble. Gloved hands balled themselves into fists as Grell flailed his arms about in a childish hissy fit, trying to plead his case in vain.

"That's not the point." William paced across the room and locked it in one of magical Shinigami cabinets. There, that will make sure he can't get it out. Once he locked it his one of his golden keys, he put in in one of his coat pockets. Walking across the grey carpeted floor over to the pleading Grell and looked him his green gold-ish eyes. " The point is...that you're always going off to see that piece of trash."

The Mangosteen of Reapers peered up at William slowly rising to his fuller height, though he was in his designer heels. "I just can't help it," he giggled, holding himself tightly, closing his eyes with a soft grin. "My Little Sebast give me butterflies! We're meant to be~"

Will felt his eye twitch a couple of times at the mention of Sebastian, and his, reaper meant to be. As if that was going to happen, and he sure was not going to let it. As Grell was busy giggle to himself and smiling like a good ball, he didn't have time to react when Will suddenly pulled him by his front shirt, and not too gently pushed him against his desk. "Oh really? Is that so."

Grell's step faltered as his back hit against the brim of the desk harshly. "Itte!" he whined, shifting so he could sit on the desk, legs crossed femininely as he rubbed his now sore back. "We are the new Romeo and Juliet!" the idiot continued, musing to himself gleefully, hands clasped together.

This Redhead was going to get it much worse if he kept continuing his display of open affection for him. That demon was taking away _his _Grell. Yes, he admitted it, inwardly at least, that he thought of Grell in such a way. Maybe if he was more open about it and Grell wasn't so fascinated with that thing, he'd notice it. " I'm getting really tired with you talking about that thing like that..." Will said, as he knocked Grell's crossed knee's from his desk and pulled then apart, leaning into him, and pressing himself against the Redhead.

Thick lashes fluttered in a flurry of confusion as he watched William encroach upon him. "William," he mumbled softly, shoulders shifting. His muscles were now tense, ready for an almost certain impending stroke to his head or chest. William seemed to have a liking for thwacking the shameless Shinigami. And as to be expected, Grell pressed upon the subject of Sebas-chan more, fixated on him. "Oh William!" he squealed softly, grinning a toothy grin. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"..."Will was feeling a bit too enraged by the Redheads hit on the nail. "I'm NOT jealous of that thing!" Will's tone scoffed in denial. His hands edged near the sides of the mahogany table more, taking some comfort in nearly scratching the polish off with his fingernails.

"So very jealous!" squealed the Red Reaper, tossing his arms up in a egomaniacal joy. Two very handsome men...dying for his attention? Begging for his love? A love triangle! How tragic, how dramatic... how passionate! "Of course!" Grell mused again, now trying to push further back onto the desk in order to spin around and hop off.

William pulled back the over egomaniac of a Shinigami by his jacket sleeve. " Did I say I was done with you?" William forced Grell back in the position he was in. This time, he made sure to trap the redhead between his legs, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to escape him again.

Grell winkled his nose slightly, wriggling in place, but the grin still plastered on his pale, perfect face. "Can't stand to let me go can you~?" he giggled, kicking his legs slightly, leaning back on his arms. "My my~"

The polish wasn't going to stay long on the table much, for very long. Will was starting to feel a bit of irritation at the Shinigami's obvious amount of attention he was enjoying. a bit too much. " A bit over you head aren't you Grell?"

"I love the lime light," he chimed gleefully, head tipped to the side as he batted his thick lashes flirtatiously as always, fingers drumming against the desk. "This diva here loves the stage~"

The redhead always flashed those pretty eye's of his. Will wasn't going to put up with this back and forth much, so to shut of the redhead he pulled Grell's chin to him and kissed him toughly on those soft lips of his. He always wanted to know what they would feel like.

The mediocre Shinigami was about to say yet another annoying thing, but his sentence was never born, since William has quickly doused the words and drained them from Grell's lips with his own. Grell tensed slightly, gripping onto the slick desk in surprise. The gesture hurt, but the redhead wasn't exactly saying no...

Grell wasn't making an attempt to move away from him, or fight in protest, so he took this as an okay to become a bit more passionate. Will moved his lips against Grell's experimentally, apply a small amount of pressure as he moved his colder lips, against the soft Redhead's

Thin, pale arms shot out and snaked their way around ' shoulders, clasping tightly as they drew the man nearer. Grell's jaw, formally tense, was now slacked as his cherub like lips parted but only slightly, as to allow William into his mouth, without getting snagged on this shark like teeth.

William took Grell's eager invitation to explore the Shinigami's mouth. moving against the other's lips, nipping and biting the pink flesh, careful as to not snag his tongue along those sharp teeth of his as he played around with Grell's talented tongue.

Grell sighed softly, a hand now tangled slightly in William's hair as he inched slightly more off the desk, and pressed more firmly against the opposing Shinigami. "Will~" he chimed gently, knees seeming to be working on their own, pinning themselves to William T. Spears' sides as Grell's hips scooted closer, desiring to be placed firmly against Will's

Will felt Grell wrap his legs around the Stiff Shinigami, and pressed himself more firmly against his pelvis. Feeling the other's heeled boots push him closer against him... got him slightly turned on. Will gave a deep moan, while taking his gloved hand to caress the others smooth cheek. He didn't want Grell to see how much he was being affected by the this burning pressure on his nether regions, and opted to slightly pull his pelvis away from him instead.

The opposing Death God's interjection of appreciation made Grell jitter. Something pushed him to nip at Will's bottom lip, but only slightly. Just enough to pierce the skin and draw just an inkling of blood. The red Shinigami then drew his tongue over William's lip, licking gently at the fluid of his favorite color. He then let out a small whine of disapproval as he felt the pressure lessen between his hips and William's. He wanted that warmth against himself, grinding...building up the pressure that was already rising...

He barely winced when Grell bit his lip and felt the small trickle of blood come out, he still continued to kiss along Grell's addicting lips, and only give a small moan. Grell was one to bite, but that was fine with him on these accounts. The Stern Shinigami felt Grell's legs force to push him back against the other's pelvis in a wanting manner, and he was successfully put there. William looked into Grell's hazy eye's, the color of an emerald gold, very attractive. And put his hands on Grell's upper thigh's, pulling him closer to him. He decided, he liked that very warmth Grell wanted too.

The redhead sighed hotly as he continued an attack on William's mouth, drinking at him hungrily, nipping slightly every so often. Another sigh of satisfaction slipped out his lips as his hips met with William's again, sending his own pelvis rocking just a little, as if to get even closer than they already were. The Rouge Reaper felt a hot touch on his thigh, which only made the ditz open his legs. Welcoming, more over insisting upon a greeting.

Will didn't hesitate at the invitation of Grell's warm thigh's, he went to unzip the tight black pants, and pull at Grell's hair with kiss other hand. Giving a quick peck on the Death God's lips before talking," You have a habit of disobeying me, you know that?" William looked into Grell's eyes, squinting slight from having his beautiful red hair being pulled at. He thrusted a tiny bit, okay, quite a bit into Grell's own pelvis, showing him that he was becoming more aroused, what with that being force pressed against his.

The mischievous reaper giggled softly. "Aren't I just the wors-mm." he sentence came to a halt as he felt his superior buck against him, sending a shudder through his body. He wriggled slightly as he felt his trousers loosen. Usually they were so tight against his thin frame, gloriously accenting all of the Shinigami's assets to a T. But now those perfect pants were much looser, fly open.

William reached a eager hand into the Redhead's pants, and heard a small gasp of surprise from Grell when he did so. Will wasn't going to have to deal with much of the flamboyant redhead's little retorts anymore, giving a small teasing trace of his fingers to the his most private of places. Tugging at the Shimigami's under-wait, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Will felt a small smile grace Grell's face and looked back to him. " You aren't wearing any underwear?"

Grell shuddered softly with a faint grin, "Are you kidding?" he scoffed, wriggling his hips. "No in these pants! I wear my underwear, and their outline will show up on my booty!" The sinful Shinigami's grin continued. "G-string panties work better, less of a hassle then anyways~" he breathed hotly.

William felt a faint hotness starting to form in his face. The idea of Grell wearing panties was a naughty thought..but he didn't care. Grell could have a dirty mouth sometimes. William went back to giving teases on Grell's, surprising warm flesh. Drifting slight lower he felt the hem of what he guessed, to be the panties Grell spoke of. " And they'll come off anyway in time." The Reaper said matter of factly. Pulling his black pants down to fall to the floor, William went and played with the hemming of Grell's underwear.

A devious grin was glued onto those pale cheeks of Grell's as his undergarments, red of course, were teased and toyed with. Swift fingers then grasped for William's suit, efficiently undoing any buttons and whatnot that stood in his path. Golden eyes flickered upward toward the darker haired male, a certain fire flaring in them.

William gave one of his own smiles, one's he rarely even gave. Taking the red panties he toyed with enough, he decided it was time to play a little more dirtily...A small sort of plan forming in the reaper's dark mind. " Do you want me to touch you Grell?" William said in his own playful tone. He hooked his white fingers on the undergarments and pulled them down, letting them pull past the Redhead's thin hips, and off his feet. He saw the small fiery look in his counterpart's eyes. looking at him," Is something, Wrong Grell?"

The red haired male was obviously aroused as his panties were shed away from his body and discarded. Grell grinned deviously, the space between his knees becoming greater. He'd let Will have a good long look at what he had, and eve. though the male was of feminine nature, his assets were clearly generous. His head tipped to the side as he bated his long thick lashes. "Of course not~"

The heat in William's groin grew ten fold. He felt that uncomfortable tightness in his pants he felt before, and now it was starting to reduce the blood flow to his vision. Grell was definitely a seductress, and he was sure that Grell knew exactly what he was doing, and what he was thinking about. William eyed his eye's down and saw Grell's well endowed package. For such a girl sort of man, you wouldn't think he was keeping something like this under wraps. William took a small touch at the redhead's heated flesh, and gave it a thrust of his hand.

The feminine man arched his back with a blessed and guttural sigh, hands slipping down to the other's sides, using his now half unbuttoned shirt as leverage. Honey toned eyes clouded over faintly as William gripped his length, the pressure of his touch hot, sending spirals of even hungrier desire shooting past his abdomen and belly, to a lower, deeper place.

William continued to give Grell's length slow, but long thrusts, making sure the Pressure and Desire Grell was slowly starting to stack up, would amount to more. Changing his angle in front of Grell, he rested more on his side, to give the Redhead more of his hand's attention. Breathing into the Feminine mans ear, he gave him a soft blow and a tentative lick at his earlobe.

Both thin, gloved hands wrapped around William's single arm as he worked Grell, gripping tightly. The ambitious one's eyes were now mere slits, glowing dimly as his manhood, though as much a lady he acted, was grasped. Already the rowdy redhead's chest rose and fell faintly, each breath hot and lusty. As the motion continued, a small mewls slid out from between Grell's clenched jaw. The mewl wasn't just a simple interjection, but it was a muttering of William's name, though when it came out, it was incoherent, and sounded like a simple cry of pleasure.

William gave Grell's manhood a slight squeeze, stalled his thrusting for a moment to play with the tip of the head, seeing that a small amount of opaque pre-cum starting to drip down. William gave a harsher nip at the Sensitive man's earlobe and a bite. He heard Grell gasp, his voice incoherent as he tried to say something, he had thought, but ended up being half worded when he arched into William's hand. Seeing Grell acting so lusty and full of pleasure had his pants becoming unbearably stuffy and hot. He held in another moan in his own throat, getting off to the gasp's and clutching of his arm.

Grell's over casted eyes were now squeezed tight as his hips rocked slightly. He jerked his face away from Will as he nipped at his ear, shuddering slightly, tipping his head to the side allowing- or rather suggesting- He nip and bite in that region of Grell's pale, soft as moon light skin.

William didn't tear away from the redhead one bit when he opened his neck for easier access, but instead crept closer, taking in the sweet smell of his skin, and how unbelievably soft it was. Just like soft flower petals, and just as flowery smelling. William suckled at his neck, giving it a harsh bite, and almost drawing blood. His tempo increased as he worked the redhead's length, giving it tight thrusts, and teasing the tip. He took pleasure int he way Grell arched to feel more, to achieve the level of ecstasy he wanted.

"I-nn!" whatever it was Grell Sutcliff was going to say was promptly washed away as William's work on his body sped up. He opened his mouth to let out a hot puff of air, well pedicured nails digging into the usually poker faced Shinigami's arm. If this kept up, the redhead was sure to go over the edge and drown in the finale.

The devious smile William had previously shown came back to play about on his face. The golden hue of his Shinigami's eye's darkened slightly and he gave a sweet kiss to the Redheads neck. Giving a few more of his attention to Grell's length, stroking it mostly tenderly, before stopping. Letting his hand wander to the Girly man's face and look him in his clouded eye's. "I'm not going you reach that wonderful peak yet, Grell" The taller man perked a smile. He saw the slight confusion in Grell's eyes as he tried to comprehend what he meant.

Thin, wiry muscles were still taut in anticipation as he longed for that sweet, addicting overdose of sinful bliss. He shifted in place impatiently, peering up at his superior co-worker. "Will, please," he complained childishly, scooting closer to the opposing male. He hated the suspense, it was painful, and he wasn't one to like mind fucks. Not when it was him being fucked that is

"I'm sure you do, Grell," William only smiled at the look of anticipation and the attempt Grell was doing, to scoot closer to him. Grabbing one of Reaper's delicate hand's, he gave it a soft rub before leading it down to his own, strained, and clothed manhood. "But I haven't gotten to reach anywhere yet," William pressed Grell's hand more forcefully to his clothed pants, feeling slightly the heat it was emitting. "And I want you to help me reach that too."

William didn't need to tell him twice. Eager, thing but strong hands quickly latched onto the quite noticeable bulge under Wiliam's slacks, kneading gently, rubbing with his palm, as the other free hand worked painfully slow to rid of the pesky clothing that dared to stand between them.

William felt his own anticipation growing, and the level of excitement he had when Grell showed to be so eager to touch him. Slightly blushing, and only a small trickle of invisible sweat shown on his forehead. He needed the damn pant's off, they were getting in the way of Grell's working hands and soon to be pleasure he would feel from them.

Grell grinned with an immature giggle as he skilfully undid the pants, pushing them down quickly. The Rouge Reaper smiled fondly, tracing the outline of William's rather generous manhood. "Happy to see me~?" he cooed.

William eyed the Red Shimigami from above, taking his hand to support him against the back of the desk. " I'm very, sure it is," he gave a throaty moan when Grell gave a soft caress across his aching manhood.

That signature grin played seductively across Grell's face as one hand snuck into Wills' undergarments, the other slowly, teasingly wrenching the cloth away. Well, well well, this was certainly something the Mangosteen of Reaper's hadn't expected. To be in control of things. If he had the mind to...he could have Will eating out the palm of his hand like a god little boy. The thought was tempting.

The look of a scheming plan playing on Grell's face, gave William an uneasy feeling. He wanted to continue being the in control on here, and to make sure he wouldn't lose it he snapped Grell out of his thought's, and gave his head a slight push towards his aching attachment. " Why don't to pleasing me, Grell?" William coughed out. The anticipation was killing him, and it was hard to keep up his authoritative tone.

_Damn_ Grell had a feeling William would kill his plan before it could even come to fruition. Knocked of balance by William's persistent push, the Shinigami wobbled off the desk and onto the floor. Golden eyes flashed lustfully as they peered up at William through red framed glasses, cheshire grin in full bloom

_Urgh_. William would have a smile of satisfaction on his face right now, with the pleasant display of Grell before him. Hushed eyes, rosy lips taunt from kissing, except that chesire like grin he displayed so blatantly. William wasn't sure what ot do to Grell now, as it seemed he didn't completely fumble the redhead's thoughts.

Thin hands grasped either side if William's hips, thumbs stroking at his well carved, and usually well hidden, muscles. He admired both cuts on Will's hip that were slightly slanted, as if directing to that marvelous orgasm between them. "Don't look to worried now, Will," he crooned, opening his mouth, licking his lips. "I don't bite...much." At this Grell slowly slid his co-worker in his hot cavern of a mouth, avoiding his shark like teeth...just barely.

"Ngh!" William couldn't suppress that moan from escaping, grabbing at the sides of the desk he was trying to balance his self on, he felt his knee's almost go weak once he felt that hot warmth envelope him. It felt so good, so hot, and so inviting. William strained his vision, seeing that grell was trying to make him see heaven. " Grell..watch those teeth, or Ill punish you.." He caught in his throat, half of it coming out in breathy moans.

The threat was more tempting that frightening. Grell smiled, more over inwardly, as he propped himself up on his knees more, tongue taking long, teasing strokes at William and his gifted self, suckling only slightly, Just enough to get an inkling of pleasure, but more than enough to dissatisfy and leave the receiver hungry.

William's face flushed at the provocative act Grell was performing. Was he planning on teasing him so? " Grell.." He almost growled, taking the Rogue Shinigami's red hair and trying to urge him to do more. He felt that heat in his groin only increase, and the painful tightness of abdomen longed to release itself.

Golden eyes glowed devilishly as his lashes fluttered, accommodating his lover of the moment. Slowly he urged himself further along William's shaft, taking in a good portion of the pulsing muscle. This time he wasn't exactly cautious of snagging his fangs. Instead, he intentionally pricked William, but only slightly, just to piss him off, make him angry as Grell continued, his sucking now moderate.

William's eye's sparked at the sudden prick he felt on his throbbing manhood. That little...he grumbled to himself. Tugging at Grell's red hair a bit painfully to show him that one kind of hurt. After that little nip on his manhood, he was about to pull Grell away, until he felt that lovely mouth of his take him iin, teasing him with his tongue doing dance's around it, and the grasping at his balls.

Grell smirked slightly as his hands and mouth were preoccupied in their task at hand. His mouth had just enough saliva in it, with just enough friction, while his kneading and grasping was gentle enough as to do no harm, but firm enough to give Will something to think about.

The temptation to reach that nirvana felt like it was being waved in his face, teasing him, and most importantly, denying him. He started to feel his control shifting from himself, to that self assured reaper. Green eye's looked down and gazed down to those Golden green hue's, sending him a message, that he knew very well what he was doing, and it wasn't funny. Didn't he already threaten Grell he would punish him? Or did he think of it as a joke. He felt his slight irritation boil in him, along with the the pleasure he felt being given to him.

The rambunctious redhead continued his handy work. Despite the fact he was a mediocre reaper, he defiantly was a well defined professional at this type of interaction. His mouth was just hot enough, gentle enough, yet rough enough. There was almost a certain tenderness behind the gesture, since usually, it was Grell's nature to be rather rough and crude, nipping harshly at the receiver till they had to choose between staying for the pleasure he was so killed at giving, or retreat from the biting pain,

Grell's mouth was hot around him, suckling it tenderly, being gentle, only to retreat from that and give him a harsh nip. William wasn't sure if he was liking the pleasure Grell was giving him so sweetly, or the little moments of pain, that he almost, wanted to buck back from. "Grell.." William gave another throaty moan the redhead's ministrations, definitely a talented Reaper he was at this. William wanted to show him frustrated, so he gripped not as gently and Grell would have liked at the Redhead's beautiful deep red hair. He was getting closer to that hot tightening in his stomach, and he wasn't sure when he was going to explode from it, if Grell kept teasing him like this.

Despite the fact his mouth was full and wrapped around William's generous length, Grell grinned, cocking his head more forward. Then, with a certain gleam in his eye, he urged Will's cock deeper into his throat and began to hum, light and faint. It was one of his older tricks, the vibrations from the humming sure to give a pleasant jolt of ecstasy.

William's muscles tensed immensely, his pelvis giving a voluntary thrust into the Redhead's hot cavern of a mouth. The thrumming and soft humming from the Reaper's mouth sent jolts of pleasure, tingling up his spine, and resonating sounds from his mouth. William's tense jaw slacked in its hold, letting out one gasping moan after another, his legs were only shaking slightly as Grell took him deeper into that sweet mouth of his. When..did he learn something like that to do to him?

"Hmm~" he hummed sweetly as he continued his quest to drag William to the edge, which he could tell was coming very close. The Shinigami couldn't help but congratulate himself on his work. It might have been his best piece yet, William being his muse. Grell grinned as he heard his co-worker bellow out those sweet interjections. Those themselves were congratulatory enough on his classy work.

Gloved fingers gripped the edge of that poor desk, his fingers holding tightly, as his body made spasms of little jolts here and there. The heat in William's groin climbed the stairway to the nirvana he so desperately wanted to reach. Grell was a very skilled at such an activity and inwardly he wanted to thank the Shinigami, his release soon came, his knee's bucking, and his sweet nectar releasing itself in the redhead's welcoming mouth. A grunt, and a long sigh William gave, staring bleary eyed down at the grinning redhead, obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

Bingo. And there at last was the round of applause Grell knew he deserved. He slacked his jaw slightly, drinking the suit fluid. Despite the fact William was usually a sour grape most of the time, his fluids were quite sweet, and surprisingly not as bitter as the man who produced it. The rouge reaper grinned smugly, drinking up the fluid gladly.

Grell's smug smile was proving to be the irritation. No one had ever gotten such noises or actions out of the usually very professional William, but considering Grell did, he probably felt very accomplished. Once William had caught his breath and slowed his thrumming heart, he continued to stare at the Rouge Shinigami, who was currently smiling as he finished off Will's essence. " I'd wipe that smug smirk off your face, Grell," Will warned. He thoroughly enjoyed the redhead's ministrations, but that didn't mean he was going to let the redhead off with a nice grin on his face.

He tipped his head to the side slightly, his cheshire grin still placed nicely on his pale cheeks. His skilled tongue slipped out from between his fangs and dabbed at his lips, ridding of the milky residue that was William's seed. "You're not fabulous enough to be me," he chimed ever so sweetly, twining a finger in his own hair. "But my my, you have a delectable taste."

A small, very small blush graced the professional reaper's cheek's. Only a faint dust of pink wafted across his face. Grell was always a smug one, not to mention had a very high confidence about himself. William removed the hand that had previously gripped the Mahogany table underneath him, and ued it to pull Grell up from his knee's, by his smooth and angular face. Giving him a stern look he didn't say anything, but tossed Grell onto his desk again, only on his front, the redhead's rear giving him a pleasant view of the Shinigami's smooth, and pale ass.

Grell wriggled his toned bottom, which of course was rather feminine. His golden eyes flashed behind his glasses as he turned his head in William's direction, toothy grin still placed comfortably on his face. His long, thin fingers shoved all the paperwork out of the way and curled around the edge of the desk, gripping securely. The sinful Shinigami the arched his back downward to the desk, his well toned abdomen grazing the polished desk.

William didn't hesitate to grab onto to thin hips of his, and push his member, which was starting to come back to life at the display of the Shinigami before him. And tempting his when he arched his torso int other polished desk, and perked his hips forward int he air, welcoming Will to do as he pleased. Pressing his back against the feminine man's back, and breathing into his ear," Do you want it Grell?" William asked. pressing his arousal just a little more against his rear. His skin was soft, really soft, just like a woman's.

The rowdy redhead's shoulder's rocked as he let out a faint gasp at Will's teasing, feeling that glorious muscle prod and taunt him. Grell really wanted that entire, hot, throbbing flesh buried inside him snugly, reaching those depths that never got enough attention. Just the idea of it made his tip drip with more pre-cum, his stomach feeling like it contained a fiery pit.

The desire the rogue Shinigami held, was taunting. Rocking his body against his own aching member, he grabbed onto the redhead's own length, feeling the pre-cum dripping from his tip. It was William's turn to smile, teasing the redhead further more, by stroking his aching member and tracing his finger in circle's over the redhead's tight entrance. " Your quite the sinful Shinigami Grell," William nipped at the man's ear, the one that managed to seduce him so many times. He was so close, he was going to have his Grell...

Grell didn't even bother to resist the shudder that crashed upon his pale, thin body. He'd never heard William speak in such a manner, and it only made his cock tightened up more as he was toyed with. "iKore wa Shinigami desu~/i" he choked out from his now dry throat, golden eyes still flashing brilliantly, but had a certain foggy-ness to them. The anticipation leading up the the act he so desired had the hotness in the pit of his stomach blazing wildly. The wait was nearly over...

William further pressed his finger's against the dry redhead's pink, and already emitting a heat its orifice. Taking one of his finger's to push into his entrance, pulling in an out, it taking just his finger already in. " A little tight, Grell?" William passed another vague smile, allt he while giving a rough nip at the base of his neck before adding another on of his fingers. " It certainly welcomes the attention I give it."

"Nn-!" Grell clenched his jaw shut as the digits protruded his tight entrance, mewling softly. His shoulders tensed slightly. It was definitely a tight fit, as if it were his first time, but clearly it wasn't! The Red Reaper bowed his head as he arched further, breathing heavily and hotly. Will knew what he was doing alright, which somewhat surprised the promiscuous Grell. William seemed to be more of the reserved type, not one to get into such physical activities, with woman nor man. Was Grell ever so lad he was wrong.

William continued his fast paced thrusting, still moving his hand along the hot attachment of Grell's that heated like a furnace. " Your always teasing me, Grell," William spoke out,"And I think its time I didn't hold back, agreed?" William answered his own question, licking the abused section of flesh on Grell's neck, licking it gently to rid the bit of blood he drew. He heard Grell give a small mewl in surprise, and quirked a smile. " Bit of a masochist, I see." He did always think the Redhead liked it a bit rough.

The Mangosteen of Reapers, buried his flushed face in the crook of his arm, well cared for nails clawing relentlessly at the fine desk. Every so often, the pumping of William's fingers caused Grell to let out small cries of pleasurable pain. His toned chest began to rise and fall faintly while the dark haired Shinigami went to town on his ass, causing the redhead to already work up a slight sweat.

Slight gasps, arching hips, and a sheen of light skin accumulating on the sinful Shinigami's features? It sure was a sight to be, and become aroused over. Grell didn't seem to understand if he looked like this everyday, he'd probably molest the redhead in his office, every damn day. " Grell. If you want it so badly, why don't you ask,-no-i beg/i me for it?" The smug smile Grell used to sport now tugged at his own facial features, enjoying the needy and aroused Grell pressed beneath him.

The impish male squirmed slightly, wrinkles his nose. He was an impatient twit, he didn't want to be teased nor be held up any longer! "Will!" he whined discontent. "Come on!" he huffed, pressing further back upon the alpha male, wiggling his hips. He could feel his heartbeat-unneeded as the organ was to a nearly immortal- pound against his ribcage, and feel the adrenaline in him rushing like a wild gale. He wanted it his way, and his way was rough and now.

"Then you need to ask for it, Grell~" William smirked smugly, irritation evident on his black furrowed brows. " I don't the the one being bottom here, gets to call the shots." Dominating Grell was something he was determined to do. It was enough he teased his each day, and the jealousy that rose in his temples when he always he always went to see that scum. "If you want it, you need to ask the little sinful Shinigami you are." Ghosting his finger's over the others pale and glistening back, "besides, I always though you were the type to like it rough and fast, I suppose."

Grell glared slightly behind himself, drumming his fingers impatiently against the desk. "Will-William!" he whined, still wriggling his rump. "Give iiiiit." Grell dripped his self down lower still, resting his head on the desk, eyes shimmering and pleading to William, their shades of gold and green dazzling behind those red framed glasses."Pretty please?"

Satisfied with the irritated Grell having the lack of pleasure he just wasn't getting, William took out his finger's from Grell's tight entrance and replaced it with the teasing poke of his aroused member, dripping with pre-cum from the erotic display Grell was giving him the entire time. Pushing the head in just a bit, he heard a gasp from the redhead, slacking his head down a bit and the sudden feeling. Taking his length in stride, he gave one quick thrust and was soon enveloped in Grell's ass. William let a moan of his own out, he didn't know he would feel this good to be inside him.

The flirtatious fiend let out a womanly grunt, then a soft cry as at last Will filled that empty place inside him. The fit was snug, but not to the point it hurt TOO much. It was the closest to perfect Grell had ever received, and the motions hadn't even begun yet. Grell bucked slightly as he adjusted himself inwardly. It was going to hurt he knew, what with such little lubricant, but he just couldn't wait for the ride that would ensue soon enough.

Slowly, giving a thrust into the sinful Shinigami's ass, hot and tight, and the most wonderful feeling he could possibly feel. William took a hold of Grell's soft petal like hips, which he knew were sturdy enough to be treated roughly, he gave a forceful thrust, taking himself out almost complete, and putting his self back it. Grell just seemed to eagerly swallow him up, taking him whole much like he did with his mouth earlier. "Ngh.." William moaned, arching himself into Grell's tight heat.

Thin, wiry muscles tensed further as William took over his body by storm. The redhead tossed his head back as he panted faintly, rosy locks sticking to his back due to sweat freshly coated the delicate, floral scented skin. "W-will!" he cried out lowly,clawing at the desk.

Those rosy, oh so sinful lips, sounded marvelous when they were gasping and calling out his name. He felt the inside's of Grell spasm and tighten around him, every time he roughly thrusted inside of the Delicate Redhead. Sweat steadily trickling down the side of William's temple, he clenched his teeth, bucking back again into that heat, William hit that one sweet orgasmic spot of Grell's.

"N-AH!" The shriek of painful delight was short and accented as William T. Spears rammed against Grell's prostate, causing the raunchy reaper to scream, and his knees to shake. His nails dragged relentlessly down the polished mahogany, searching for something else to grip to as he was pumped from behind. Finding nothing to be clung to, Grell's right hand then found his own cock, wrapping his thin, but crafty fingers around it, giving himself a moderate squeeze.

William tried to hold him his own moans, his own breathy sighs of pure dirty delight, but proving it was futile, he let them fall off the tip of his lips. He continued to ram into to the sweet redhead's rear, making sure to hit his prostate every time he pulled out and went back in. "Grell.." William called out, letting himself drown more and more into that dark place of delight. Still holding on the Shinigami's hair, he gave in a few tugs, pulling Grell's face closer to him, so he could plant a needy kiss on his lips. Letting his tongue invite itself into Grell's mouth.

Grell called out his lover of the moment's name. He was perfect, touched all the right areas, and reached that depth no other partner in the scandalously hot act ever could. "Uhn," the moan was light and lady like as the Death God arched lower, raising his hips higher. It felt amazing. Who knew William T. Spears- Mr. All-Work-No-Play- was so marvelous in sexual intercourse?

William's kissing became more eradicate, as so did his thrusts, and heated kisses. His body was on fire, it was over heated, that same arousal, that curse, wrapping itself around in his abdomen, tightening, begging for release. He wanted to do ust that, reach that place of sweet release. Hot moans, and the sound of sex filled the office Of Will's room. Thank god for him locking his door, ensuring no one would walk in on the hot and, quite naughty act they were so involved in.

"W-William!" the flamboyant, gender confused redhead cried out as his bottom was being ravaged, and his member pumped and stroked by his own skillful hand. He wanted that fiery pit in his toned, silk skinned belly to burn out, but be doused with a bang. Grell started stroking and jerking his hand faster, a hellfire pace, harsh and quick. His free hand was now laced in his silky locks as his head was pressed against the cool desk, breathing becoming more and more labored."Nng-Will," he cooed hotly again.

His pace couldn't be anymore quickened, he was already at his fasted, giving it hotly and toughly, to the Redhead who seemed to take him whole. his yellow hued eyes, dazed over with lust and unmeasurable feelings he was experiencing, he wasn't how much longer he could hold out. William continued to press harder against the redhead's bottom, his pelvis working and thrusting with all the strength he had in him, he wasn't sure if he was going to break Grell at this point. His mind was in a whirl, and he couldn't make out what was around him, besides the object of his desires. Head hung low and gasping, his over heated cheeks blushing furiously, and the soft groans he let escape his lips. William encircled his hand on Grell's arousal as well, gripping it tightly in his hand, he was going to bring him to the brink along side him.

iGod yes./i "N-uhn~" The rowdy reaper sighed the moan as he felt that familiar, strong, also quite crafty hand grip him. His own hand dropped from the throbbing muscle, retreating to yet again drop the edge of the desk. Grell's breath came out heavily and huskily, more over like a male's for once. His red framed glasses were fogging over repeatedly, blurring his already hazy vision. He quickly unclipped the chain that kept them in place and cast his bifocals to the floor, away from the steamy scene, and out of his way.

He was close. So _close_. A few more thrusts in Grell's sweet spot and he could bring him over that dark edge. William pleasured the panting Shinigami with his skillful hand, quick, and hard, Grell's slick precum, serving the well lubricate. William T. Spears breathed hotly into the redhead's ear, whispering naughty things to him, things he was going to do repeatedly to him after this, there first encounter. William's knee's buckled, that tension, that restricting hot feeling inside him, building up and close to peak over that edge. He felt Grell push against his pelvis more, trying to take more of the used to be black suited reaper, trying to sate that hunger he felt him abdomen, and in his entire body.

The shorter Death God was helpless against the other Death God- No, other _Sex_ God. And he loved being the damsel in distress of course, though this was hardly distress. Course it wasn't, it was ecstasy, having his surprisingly sexy co-worker lining his heated body. Far from distress indeed.

Grell was just so damn tempting, even in their act of fucking each other, Grell still managed to tease William. Using his body to twist and rock in the sexiest of pose's, and looking at him again with those features. His soft angular face, built with high cheek bone, dusted with pink, and his emerald gold eye's begging to him. Telling him, to just take him by full storm. Grell may be irritating, he may annoy him endlessly, but that went all out the window when he discovered exactly what Grell could do when it came to being sexual.

The Shinigami purred and moaned silkily, tipping his head back and to the side as his eyes fluttered shut again. He could feel his unnecessary heart thud remorselessly against his chest, his lungs quickly filling and emptying themselves of hot air as he panted huskily, jaw slacked and mouth opened partially. "William," the name oozed melodiously through those cherub like lips, resounding in his head.

That look of utter adult-rated pleasure, threw William past his own limit. Quickly thrusting into Grell's heat, he felt himself release. All that tension, that tightening and hot feeling, slowly unwrapped itself once he emptied his essence for the second time. His knee's gave that last buck, his hands, heated from feel of Grell's skin, and his lips, parted just a bit, giving one last groan.

"_WILL!_" Grell screeched for the hundreth time as he felt the superior male climax inside of him. He knees shook unstably as William's seed seeped inside him, warm, perfect. The Rouge Reaper couldn't help it anymore. With William still in his ass, and fondling his painfully hard length. With a final howl of his lover's name,Grell came. iLa petite mort/i, the french call orgasming. And it was a proper metaphor for the action. Grell felt as if his very own soul had just exploded, similar to a Super Nova star. Like part of him had just died for second, but was reincarnated in the next instant. He shot his own seed over William's hand, on himself, and on the desk slightly.

William felt the loud cry of his name, and the shuddering of the redhead's body when he finally reached his climax as well, spilling his seed all over his hand, and sadly, on his expensive desk. He heard the soft sighs and huff Grell made as he tried to catch his breath, and calm his his achingly hot body, now starting to slowly come off of the high.

What formally was a flamboyant fire cracker of a Grell was nothing but a melted heap of panting, sweating mutters. The smaller male flopped down on his stomach, head tipped to the side as it rested upon the desk, bloody red locks spilling off the desk. His eyes were glued to William, though they were glazed over and out of focus without their glasses. "William," he giggled weakly.

William took himself out of the Redhead, his member now slack after reaching its goal. "What is it, Grell?" William called. Still on top of Grell, and leaning over him. Sweat sticking to his hair, that was plastered to his forehead. His eye's that were once clear, fogged up and over, and his Golden hued eyes shone like a dull gold-ish yellow.

Thick lashes fluttered as the usually rambunctious one of the pair peered up at his co-worker with honey shaded eyes, caught in the moment. He was near always infatuated with his precious Sebby, he nearly forgot how strapping William himself was. He was a very handsome Shinigami... That familiar grin returned to Grell's face as he dryly and quietly said the words. "I knew you were jealous."

William looked at Grell. That small same forming irritation? Oh, it felt a familiar again. " And? What if I was, I don't really think matter's right now." William reoccupied the lips of that seductress of a Shinigami and gave him a long, passionate filled kiss. The usually more stiff male commence in nipping at his bottom lip harshly, and showing the redhead again the desire he held for him. Grell could somewhat reprise his level of haziness, still taunt and bent over the Reaper's desk. " Tomorrow, I want you in my office again. Noon sharp." William gave a stern look.

Long, thin fingers splayed across William's chest as Grell gazed upon his stoic face, his alternate hand tracing the features of that handsome face. "Yes, sir~" he trilled giddily, giving a quick toss of his hair to place it back in order. "But Will," he giggled softly. "I like it when you're jealous!" The annoying redhead pressed on. His crude smile then softened as he gave the darker haired male a soft and tender kiss. "It just means you're afraid to lose me."

* * *

I'll most likely be continuing this story, in a series of one-shot-ish bits. :D


End file.
